No where to hide
by Redrubywolf
Summary: When Greg and Tamara show an interest in Ruby is it because they know her secret? And will Lacey, Ruby's former friend help Greg and Tamara to capture her and if they do what's there plans cause its not like you can leave storybrooke
1. Chapter 1

**guys okay so the other ouat fabric didn't go so well it became annoying cause I kept getting hate cause I was updating too slow so I'm not continuing with it cause its terrible so I've made a new ouat frantic with a new storyline hope you enjoy it **

Ruby rested her head on the counter ignoring the surprisingly annoying bell that rung every time someone entered or exited. She was half asleep so she didn't notice when her best friend, snow, had sat on the stool opposite her. Snow waited a few seconds before poking Ruby who just groaned.  
"Red?" Snow said purposely making it a squeaky voice just to annoy Ruby. (Squeaky voices annoy my dog so it must be a wolf thing as well)  
Ruby looked up and stood up straight as granny entered the diner. Snow scanned the room before noticing Granny. Snow knew her friend loved her Granny but she also knew what a pain her grandmother could be if she wasn't working properly.  
"So where were you last night which has made you so tired?" Snow asked.  
"Where do you think" Ruby answered.  
"The doctors?" Snow said mockingly with a grin on her face. Ruby had been going out with Dr Whale for a few weeks and had somehow managed to keep it a secret from her Granny.  
"No Einstein it was full moon last night" Ruby whispered hoping Granny wouldn't hear.  
"But I thought you weren't allowed with Greg and Tamara in town"  
"Exactly I snuck out my window, so please don't tell Granny, pretty please with a cherry on top" Ruby begged.  
" I won't as long as you get me a coffee" Snow said as she placed the money on the counter.  
Thank you she mouthed as her grandmother slowly made her way over to talk. She whispered something in Ruby's ear which was obviously bad from what snow could tell because her friends mouth had dropped and her eyes were wide.  
"What was that about?" Snow asked cautiously.  
"L…l…locks..on..m..my…win..n..do..ow" Ruby shook her head. "apparently Greg and Tamara saw me jump out my window and reported back to granny"  
"but your rooms quite far away from there, isn't it?"  
"yeah there's something fishy going on"  
"or wolfie in your case" Ruby was used to snows terrible jokes and just produced a glare.  
"come on" Ruby said as she walked over and hung her apron up.  
"What about your work?"  
"Lunch break"  
Snow and Ruby walked out of Granny's and headed towards the B and B. They both entered and Ruby grabbed the spare key to room 10 (sorry if that's not the room Greg's staying if its wrong please tell me) snow frowned.  
"Come on you want to follow the lead on Emma's case or not, then if there is anything you can tell Neal as well, of there isn't then you can put Emma's mind at rest" Ruby tried to sound convincing as possible.  
"Okay but you better have a good excuse if someone finds us"  
They slowly made there way up the steps and reached room 10. Ruby checked that the coast was clear before slotting the key into the key hole which made a quiet 'click'. She twisted and pushed the large brown door open. Snow and Ruby's mouths dropped as the door revealed what was inside. Newspaper articles about werewolf sightings were stuck on the dressing table mirror, books about mythical creatures littered the bed, pictures hung by string drooping from the ceiling, a map of storybrooke lay over a wooden desk and marked on different colours were the roots of the different trails in the woods and the land marks in storybrooke. Snow walked slowly over to the desk that was littered in pictures, she looked through each picture as panic started to fill her.  
"Red?!" Snow said keeping her panicking voice from shouting.  
Ruby walked over to the desk and saw the pictures.  
"But…But that's me as a w..wolf"  
The two women looked at each other. Ruby walked towards the video camera and telescope positioned by the window. She looked through the telescope but this is positioned on my window Ruby thought. She changed to look through the video camera and this is positioned towards the forest. Snow sat on a wooden chair and opened a window on the computer, she looked through his emails, he had sent pictures of ruby as a human and a wolf to a person called, Chief Johnathan Wickers. Both women re-joined again in the middle of the room and agreed to talk about this later. They both exited the room and to their surprise 'Lacey' and 'Mr Gold' walked pass the room and in one swift movement turned to face Ruby and Mary Margaret. Ruby hated seeing Lacey it reminded her of her cursed self and it was her friend who she had cared for who used to talk to but now would only talk if she wanted to order an alcoholic drink.  
"hmm…" Lacey looked at Ruby and Mary Margret. "You two don't seem like good friends for each other, from what I heard down the rabbit hole you used to always go there Ruby and Mary Margret you hardly ever did, doesn't sound like the perfect match."  
Ruby opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Mr Gold or also known as Rumplestiltskin. "So why are you two in another customers room?" he asked.  
"Errrrr…cleaning" Ruby and Mary Margret said at the same time.  
Ruby and Mary Margret tried ti shuffle past Lacey but she blocked them with her high heel.  
"I hear your going out with the doctor…" Lacey said as Ruby nodded. "Why are people saying Frankenstein and the wolf are going out?"  
"You know nicknames these days…"  
"Lacey let's leave these low lives" Mr Gold interrupted.  
Mr Gold and Lacey walked off as Ruby growled under her breath.  
"Okay Ruby I have to dash just stay in your room with your cloak on tonight…eating popcorn or whatever"  
"Okay snow I think I'd rather throw a ball against the wall" Ruby muttered.  
- Later on when the moon is rising—  
Ruby sat in her bedroom staring into nothingness. Her lasagne lay on a plate on the table, untouched. She could feel the moon rising as the wolf began to race through her vains. She had almost had a panic attack earlier when she couldn't find her cloak but managed to calm down by doodling. As long as I don't panic I'll be in control. She had an urge to climb out the window and run through the woods like she did every full moon. She tried to fight it but Ruby wasn't much if a fighter, okay that was a lie, she always fought with herself and blamed herself for everything. She undid her window her eyes glowing gold. She knew she would regret this in the morning but just for tonight she could be free to run among the stars without any worries. Greg watched through the telescope and clicked record on the camera this will be gold, I will finally catch a werewolf. She jumped out her window and looked up as the transformation began she turned into a big bad wolf.

**Okay that was the first chapter please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes cause come on I'm only human...or am I. Okay I'll introduce Greg and Tamara's plan in more detail in the next chapter or the one after that which ever one fits best and please review cause I love every review unless its hate but o well I just say keep calm and carry on (not my slogan please don't sue) anyways I'll update soon and if you have any ideas for what could happen I'm sure I'll take them and put them in the story but I shall not break up shake and ruby cause its FRANENWOLF people you no like that ship you mentally insane so yeah just review and requests so bye till the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**guys**

**Here's chapter 2 sorry for the long wait but school got in the way you know how it is with piles of homework and stuff. Please R&R and I will be eternally grateful.**

* * *

Ruby ran into the woods, as a wolf, oblivious of a woman and man watching her from a distance. She stopped by the toll bridge and trotted down to the stream below. Ruby drank the water from the stream, as a human she would have thought it was strange but it wasn't when she was a wolf. Suddenly an arrow was shot and landed in-between her front paws, missing her head by inches. She looked up to find the source of the arrow when she caught the scent of three things, the first scent was a woman who came in to granny's her name was Tamara, the second scent was a man who had ended up in the hospital on arrival in storybrooke his name was Greg and the third scent was from the arrow she recognised it straight away the arrow was made out of silver one of a werewolf's only weaknesses. Another arrow whizzed past her missing her ear by millimetres. Ruby ran off into the woods hoping the trees would give her some cover. In the distance she could hear two voices arguing and assumed it was Greg and Tamara. Ruby looked back before suddenly crashing into a thing, more like a person. Ruby slowly looked up and saw that it was belle, who was now Lacey since she had crossed the town line. Lacey seemed terrified as fear had flooded her eyes. Ruby stood up shaking off the impact as if she had just jumped in a river. Lacey looked into the wolves golden eyes and noticed a similarity between the wolf and someone she knew, before Lacey could study the wolf anymore another woman's voiced sounded behind them.

"hello wolf I've come to finish the job" Tamara hissed as she aimed the crossbow.

Ruby snarled at Lacey warning her not to follow before darting off and accidently pushing Lacey out the way quite hard. Lacey fell back terrified as she landed with a thud but notived the animal had what looked like a very bad limp.

"w..w..what was that?!" Lacey asked

"that thing is one of the dangers in storybrooke and the thing I was trying to kill" Tamara replied.

"why? I mean like why kill it?"

"because it is dangerous and has killed before"

"oh" Lacey frowned "I should be getting home and thank you"

"thank you for what?"

"for saving me from that savage beast" Lacey stood up and wiped some of the dry mud that had got on her dress.

Tamara smiled. "My names Tamara and if you find out anything about that animal stop by the B and B, I'm in room 28"

"I'll ask Mr Gold and I'll stop by if I get any more information"

Lacey pushed open the glass doors of granny's, she had questioned Mr Gold about the wolf but she had gotten nowhere. Lacey sat on her usual seat at the counter and looked around. She could see Archie at a table enjoying a beef burger with Pongo lying underneath the table, Dr Whale sat at the end of the bar with a cup of coffee which surprised Lacey as he usually had a brandy and Ruby was serving food and drinks with what looked like a painful limp. Then it hit Lacey _maybe Ruby was the wolf…wait no that's stupid but I bet she knows something_ Lacey thought. Lacey called Ruby over which annoyed Ruby partly because she had a painful ankle and she had to walk to the other side of the diner and partly because Ruby always tries to avoid Lacey in case Lacey's personality caused cursed Ruby accidently comes to say hello for the evening. Ruby limped over to Lacey and gave her, her usual drink. Which Lacey just pushed aside.

"No Ruby I don't want a drink I want information"

"I promise you I'm not good at telling people about historical landmarks and stuff"

"No I mean information about a certain wolf"

"Sorry Be..Lacey I can't help, I'm sure the library could give you some information on wolves"

"Don't act dumb I know you know about the wolf in storybrooke"

"Lacey I assure you there are no wolves in storybrooke"

Lacey bitch slapped Ruby before grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling Ruby's face close so their noses were almost touching. Lacey hadn't noticed it before but Ruby had a slight hint of gold in her eyes which almost made Lacey feel like she was looking into the wolves eyes. Lacey instantly let go and rushed out the door of the diner to the B and B. She slammed her fist against room 28's door. Tamara opened it slowly hoping Neal hadn't woken up.

"What is it Lacey?" Tamara asked.

"Ruby is the wolf I saw last night!"

"I had a hunch she was, Lacey now would you like us help trap this beast then?"

"Yes I defiantly would"

"Great now" Tamara slowly closed the door behind her quietly making sure not to wake Neal and began to walk to room 10. "This is where we will meet up to discuss everything" Tamara opened the door and stepped in closely followed by Lacey. "Now here's the plan" Tamara whispered as a man joined them. Lacey listened closely to the plan and realised she would be playing a key part.

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed :) I'll update soon and maybe I'll add a bit of Frankenwolf seeming I 3 it so much!**

**Plz R&R **


End file.
